The Flash (2014)
The Flash is a 2014 film and is the 4th film to lead up to the Justice League film and will be directed by J.J Abrams the film will star actors Chris Pine (Barry Allen), Mila Kunis (Iris West), Bradley Cooper (Captain Cold). The film will be released on April 20 2014 Barry Allen's origin in how he became Flash is totally different. Synopsis Young Barry Allen is a college student and is good friends with Leonard Snart who is also his roommate, the two are studying in genetics and the two are trying to find out away on how to upgrade Humans. Plot The film begins in 2009 where a 9-Year-Old Barry Allen is entering a track race in school, Barry ends up finishing last and everyone laughs at him except one girl, her name is Iris West. After that Barry declares he hates sports and will one day find a way to make everyone equal. 11-Years Later Barry is now in College and studying genetics. And is in his final year due to him being very smart, Leonard Snart his best friend from High School is now his roommate and the two are working on their own little project, they are attempting to make Humans equal due to them each sharing terrible High School experiences. On the weekend, Barry leaves Central City University and goes to buy some coffee to take a break from the "project" he then sees his ex-girlfriend from High School Iris West, which triggers a flashback of her breaking up with him, at first Barry is nervous due to him still having feelings for her but decides to talk to her, the two greet each other, Iris tells Barry that she is a reporter for Picture News she then asks what Barry is doing, Barry tells her he has no job and is still in college, Iris seems disappointed with Barry and Barry sees this so the two decide to reminisce about High School. After that the two part ways, Barry then asks if she'd like to go out for dinner but Iris declines and tells Barry she has a boyfriend which leaves Barry heartbroken. While in a depressed state, Barry receives a phone-call from his parents it seemed urgent and they needed to see him so Barry went back to his old home to see his parents, his parents tell him a secret they were keeping from him for all his life, Barry had a twin brother but he was kidnapped on his birth, Barry was shocked by the news and fell out with his parents, Barry then vowed to find out the secrets of his twin brother. (More coming soon...Or feel free to add more but do not change the original plot above) Confirmed Cast Chris Pine as Barry Allen/The Flash Mila Kunis as Iris West Bradley Cooper as Leonard Snart/Captain Cold Viggo Mortensen as Henry Allen Cate Blanchett as Nora Allen Jeff Bridges as Jay Garrick Mark Valley as Detective Fred Chyre Jake Short as Wally West Nolan Gould as Young Barry Allen Bailee Madison as Young Iris West Category:DC Cinematic Universe Category:Justice League Cinematic Universe